My heart won't beat again
by PxdxlF
Summary: Il y avait ce souvenir lumineux malgré la nuit d'été où il avait prit place. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé le surlendemain non plus, jamais, et il n'y avait eu que les tâches sanglantes dans son cou pour trahir le secret.


Bonjour ! Après quelques remarques au sujet de la mise en page j'ai décidé de retoucher cette dernière, et oublié de récupérer les notes en début et fin de chapitre, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

Il s'agit d'une romance relativement tragique.

* * *

 **Victoire**

La brise était fraîche comme l'été qui touchait à sa fin, et les rues grouillantes d'hommes éméchés qui se tenaient aux murs, de femmes aux jupes courtes et au maquillage dégoulinant sur leurs visages soudain plus vieux.

Le soleil se cachait encore derrière les immeubles et les sirènes de police hurlaient vaguement dans le lointain, ce n'était pas eux qu'elles traquaient. Mello se raccrocha à la nuque de Matt dans une embardée, un rire hystérique au bord des lèvres.

Sous son bras son complice grommela quelque chose à propos de son casque avant d'esquiver tant bien que mal une benne à ordures qui les nargua de quelques déchets demeurés sur le sol où ils trébuchèrent, manquant d'en faire la rencontre intime. Ils s'étaient enfuis de l'orphelinat.

Euphoriques, ils savouraient la liberté à la lueur des étoiles pâles, un mince croissant de lune semblant déjà leur promettre les noctambules qu'ils deviendraient, mais pour le moment il s'agissait de trouver un endroit où dormir et abandonner les grammes d'alcools qui pesaient dans leurs démarches, leurs langues pâteuses et les mots incompréhensibles qu'ils échangeaient, les yeux mobiles et incapables de fixer leurs pieds au risque d'aller les embrasser.

C'était une idée de Mello, de s'enfuir -bondir au dessus du petit muret dans le jardin, grimper dans l'arbre et sauter de l'autre côté des grilles puis courir, courir jusqu'aux quartiers interdits où les gens chantaient et les filles dansaient. Matt n'était même pas convié à l'origine, et ne s'était invité qu'en le voyant faire et trouvant l'idée follement ravissante.

Ils étaient entrés dans le premier bar qui n'avait pas lancé un regard désapprobateur à leurs visages juvéniles, et l'alcool avait coulé à flots sur leur monnaie, quelques billets respectifs et un beau sourire à une séduisante brune qui les avait resservis, fascinée par l'ombre qu'était devenu Matt pour Mello.

L'idée était bonne, mais il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir se mêler aux prédateurs qui erraient dans l'ombre des alcôves, alpaguant des gorges perlées au dénivelé interminable comme leurs jambes engoncées dans des fourreaux de cuir.

A présent ils étaient sortis, et c'était lui qui soutenait le blond, grimpant maladroitement les escaliers d'un hôtel pas cher.

La chambre 26 était petite et plongée dans la pénombre, et ils trébuchèrent sur le petit fauteuil à côté de la porte, s'écrasant sur le matelas dur que recouvrait une couette légère et une couverture rugueuse. Matt grogna, écartant difficilement Mello pour se dégager du lit et rejoindre la salle de bain, son but initial, mais l'autre était un poids mort qui le clouait au matelas et il ne parvint qu'à en faire tomber la couverture en se débattant.

Au-dessus de lui la main du blond oscilla, effleurant ses cheveux et le figeant dans ses mouvements alors que Matt tournait lentement la tête vers l'autre orphelin. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ne se parlant pour ainsi dire jamais, Matt n'ouvrant la bouche que pour tempérer ses ardeurs envers Near qu'il jalousait férocement, et Mello ne s'attaquant qu'en de rares occasions à lui, souvent pour se moquer des jeux vidéos qu'il ne lâchait jamais et ne partageait qu'avec Near.

Jalousie aussi, Matt en était persuadé. Il n'aurait même pas dû le suivre, mais l'idée avait vraiment paru bonne, quitter l'orphelinat pour une nuit, se révolter, voir le monde, vivre libre. Il ne regrettait pas.

Au-dessus de lui Mello avait le regard un peu plus clair bien que l'alcool y flotte encore, une brume légère que trahit sa voix énonçant difficilement les mots qu'il voulait prononcer.

\- **Pourquoi t'es venu ?**

\- **Parce que t'as eu une bonne idée** , c'était l'évidence même qui parlait.

\- **Pourquoi t'as pas emmené Near ?**

\- **Parce que ça ne l'aurait pas intéressé et que j'aurais dû passer mon temps à tempérer vos piques** , il avait définitivement moins bu, ou du moins mieux tenu l'alcool.

\- **J'l'aime pas.**

\- **Ah bon ?** ironisa Matt.

\- **Ouais** , Mello était définitivement ivre. **Il est toujours meilleur que moi. Il a toujours plus de choses que moi. Tout le monde le protège, tout le monde joue avec lui. Même toi t'es pote avec lui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ?** est-ce qu'il devait l'enregistrer et lui faire réécouter sa confession le lendemain ?

\- **Near n'agresse pas les autres, ne s'acharne pas sur eux, et ne fait jamais de méchanceté gratuite**. pourquoi lui expliquait-il ça ?

\- **C'est chiant, les gens gentils.**

Matt sentit le fou rire monter, gonfler, jusqu'à éclater entre ses dents. Etait-il vraiment entrain de déblatérer sur la haine incomprise de Mello envers les autres, sa hargne et ses pensées au sujet des gens gentils ?

Near n'était pas gentil d'ailleurs, simplement placide, mais savait très bien toucher le point sensible, s'y enfoncer, y arracher les croûtes suintantes de pus et rouvrir les vieilles cicatrices. Il ne le faisait simplement qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et non pas par vengeance sur les mauvaises personnes.

Et Matt riait, le coin des yeux humides et le poids de Mello au-dessus de lui, ses yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Pas de hargne, nota-t-il d'ailleurs, se calmant pour observer son regard surplombés de cils longs.

Il n'avait pas été désagréable de la nuit, à part lorsqu'il avait voulu l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était lors de la fugue, mais une fois dans la rue quelque chose avait eu lieu, il l'avait sentit, comme un sentiment de victoire émanant de Mello, qui, bien qu'encore distant, l'avait entraîné dans les bars jusqu'à le laisser le coller comme son ombre, et la complicité était née de l'alcool et le frisson de l'interdit.

Et à présent, son coeur battait dans sa poitrine, puissant et irrégulier, et son regard glissait irrémédiablement le long de son nez, en dépassant l'arrête pour tomber sur ses lèvres minces, trop souvent pincées.

A présent, Matt sentait de nouveau sa main légèrement perdue dans ses cheveux, et son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, remarqua-t-il trop tard. Elles étaient douces, encore sucrées par l'alcool s'évaporant minute par minute de leurs corps minces. Ses cheveux aussi étaient doux sous ses doigts, à peine emmêlés par la nuit, et imbibés d'odeurs de cigarettes qui s'y étaient accrochés dans des nuages de fumée.

Derrière la fragrance entêtante et âcre quelque chose de plus doux se dessinait et il ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître, bientôt stoppé dans son élan par les lèvres de Mello se détachant des siennes, laissant un baiser timide au coin de ses lèvres et dérivant le long de sa mâchoire, la manquant pour ne laisser que l'effleurement trouble de son nez, un reste de l'alcool qui écrasa sa bouche contre sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il glissait inconsciemment sa propre main le long de son dos, du tissu noir qui séparait son corps tiède du sien.

Mello goûta sa peau du bout de la langue avant de laisser une traînée de baisers humides dans son cou, se cognant au casque qu'il maudit contre sa peau avant de l'en débarrasser maladroitement pour le laisser tomber étrangement délicatement au sol alors qu'il revenait à son corps, écartant le col de son pull pour découvrir sa clavicule où il apposa un baiser mordant, s'attirant un grognement mi appréciateur mi réprobateur du jeune homme sous lui.

Matt agrippa son haut, le malmenant entre ses doigts pour le remonter de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Mello n'accepte de se détacher de sa peau et des hématomes qu'il y laissait sans remords pour offrir sa propre peau à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Matt hésita, peu sûr de lui.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que cela se passe. Pas avec un homme, si ils pouvaient se dire ainsi du haut de leur adolescence effrontée. Mais Mello ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, revenant brutalement chercher ses lèvres de la siennes, les mordillant jusqu'à obtenir l'accès à la langue qu'il caressa de la sienne, soudain plus doux. Matt ne put que découvrir son torse du bout des doigts, effleurer les bras encore maigres et les hanches de celui qui l'embrassait, découvrant la chaleur se dégageant de sa peau jusqu'à oser se détacher du baiser, reprendre son souffle et son courage pour le repousser et venir à son tour goûter sa peau d'une cascade de baisers hésitants sur son torse.

L'autre homme laissa échapper un soupir appréciateur, la nuque renversée en arrière et les cheveux glissant dans son cou alors qu'il tirait un peu brutalement sur le pull de Matt pour l'inviter à l'enlever, et à ce moment là seulement, le brun se rendit compte que les gestes maladroits de Mello ne lui permettaient pas de le faire seul.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres encore plaquées contre sa peau, près du nombril, et il contourna celui-ci de sa langue avant de prendre un peu de recul, attendant une seconde de trop avant d'enlever son haut, bientôt plaqué contre le matelas par le blond qui écrasa ses dents contre les siennes dans un baiser impatient, faisant éclater la douleur contre ses lèvres et griffant ses côtes en voulant l'enlacer.

Matt apprit à ce moment que la hargne de Mello était motivée par sa jalousie, et sûrement ses propres problèmes, mais qu'il restait avant tout une personne brute et brutale, et que ses gestes n'étaient pas seulement violents pour le blesser, mais aussi dans sa sincérité. Ses baisers laissaient des pétales sanglants sur sa peau, et son corps n'était que morsure brûlante contre le sien, des griffures qui suivaient ses mains qui l'agrippaient et le caressaient tour à tour, maladroites et brutales mais ne voulant pas toujours lui faire mal.

Ses hanches contre les siennes furent tout aussi brûlantes et violentes, il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur parce qu'ils étaient maladroits et inexpérimentés, alcoolisés surtout, mais les baisers de Mello sur son omoplates et au creux de son cou compensèrent la morsure première tandis qu'un soupir lui échappait finalement et que la main de l'autre homme glissait le long de son ventre pour venir l'enlacer passionnément.

Ils s'effondrèrent enfin sur le matelas trop dur et Matt peina à se dégager, faisant bientôt face au regard bleu de celui avec qui il partageait le lit. Ses cils venaient caresser par intermittence le sommet de ses pommettes, comme lutant contre le sommeil pour simplement le regarder, et son bras étendu vers lui effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, agrippant finalement sa nuque pour l'attirer contre son torse et caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

L'étreinte était chaleureuse, et victorieuse aussi, sentit-il lorsqu'elle se resserra un peu. Near n'aurait jamais ça, pensa-t-il soudain, et il n'aurait pas voulu le lui donner. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir le donner à Mello non plus. Peut-être que celui-ci n'en avait pas voulu non plus, car ils ne l'évoquèrent pas le lendemain.

 **Défaite**

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé le surlendemain non plus, jamais, et il n'y avait eu que les tâches sanglantes dans son cou pour trahir le secret -Matt supposait que s'en était un, et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de le partager-. Near se doutait de quelque chose, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait repoussé la console qu'il lui tendait affectueusement, mais le plus jeune n'avait rien dit, pas même semblé affecté par une trahison, ou tout ce que ça pouvait être, et s'était seulement inquiété de leur punition pour avoir fugué, soufflant que Mello aurait mieux fait de se concentrer pour enfin être meilleur que lui.

Il y avait une affection étrange et maladroite dans son regard, et Matt ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien apprécier dans un être qui ne parvenait qu'à le haïr. Mais, lui-même ne l'avait-il pas bêtement suivi dans son escapade ? Mello était peut-être cette flamme qui attirait les papillons jusqu'à les embraser. Embrasser. Qu'importait. Il n'était plus là.

L'Amérique était trépidante et foudroyante, des coups de feu dans les supérettes, et des reportages en live pour en tenir informée la population. La mafia était sombre et avide, des poignées de main suintantes de trahison, des regards plus noirs que des revolvers et des cachettes constamment plongées dans la pénombre.

Parfois il regrettait, se souvenait d'une nuit d'insouciance, et puis la cuvette des toilettes accueillait les restes de ses maigres repas. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, la blancheur étincelante de la porcelaine l'aveuglait sans parvenir à effacer les images qui passaient derrière ses paupières closes, la brûlure de son crâne malmené d'un poigne brutale refermée sur ses cheveux, les muscles crispés par la honte et l'incapacité de se défendre.

Il avait esquivé beaucoup de pièges, en avait retournés contre ceux qui les lui tendaient, mais cette fois il ne trouvait pas d'échappatoire, pas de solution pour avancer autrement. Il était balloté de chef de gang en chef de gang, de main douce à main brutale, de canons pointés entre ses deux yeux à des gifles.

La première fois avait été la pire, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et avait naïvement cru qu'il ne risquait rien. Il n'avait été qu'une brindille entre les mains de cet espèce de porc. Il lui avait donné une tablette de chocolat avant de quitter la pièce, sa sale besogne accomplie et la braguette pas tout à fait remontée.

Mello avait voulu l'étouffer avec mais s'était ravisé, se contentant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce en serrant la tablette entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à fondre.

Alors, il avait fébrilement défait le papier qui l'entourait, se tâchant les doigts avant d'en prendre une bouchée intimidée. Le chocolat avait continué à fondre sur sa langue. Il n'avait pas réussi à vomir cette fois là. La première fois.

Il ne mangeait du chocolat qu'après avoir recraché un peu de sa peine, au début. Puis c'était devenu une habitude, dès qu'il y pensait, dès qu'il s'en souvenait. Parce que ça n'arrivait plus.

Il avait grandit. Il avait un pistolet à la main. Il n'hésitait pas à tirer. Le long manteau battait ses jambes engoncées de cuir lorsqu'il montait les escaliers du petit immeuble qui lui servait de planque pour le moment, et la fourrure du col caressait son visage, encore fraîche de l'extérieur. Mello s'arrêta devant la porte, fixant d'un regard suspicieux la poignée.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte pour y plaquer son oreille et écouter, essayant de percevoir un bruit dans l'appartement. Peut-être étaient-ils parti après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces.

Il sursauta soudain, entendant un cri de rage « **Peach tu me les brises !** » Sceptique, il crut pendant un instant que ça venait de chez les voisins, avant que la voix, étouffée et traduisant une victoire, résonnait encore. Familière.

Plissant les yeux, il empoigna son arme avant d'ouvrir la porte sans douceur, pointant aussi vite que possible le revolver sur une forme gesticulante dans le canapé. Celle-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement et Mello sentit ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise.

\- **Putain Matt !**

\- **Tu te souviens de moi ?** il avait l'air étrangement joyeux.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'es entré ?** le ton était peu amène, menaçant.

\- **Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de passer te voir après tout ce temps. J'ai crocheté la serrure.** était-ce de l'innocence ou de l'inconscience ?

\- **T'as cru qu'on était potes ?** Mello n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme.

\- **Je pouvais pas franchement t'appeler pour prévenir que j'arrivais, et j'allais pas attendre deux ans devant la porte.** Matt ignora la question.

Mello abaissa soudain le revolver, soupirant lourdement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, la glissant finalement dans une poche pour s'emparer d'une tablette de chocolat. Les carrés craquèrent sous ses dents et il questionna soudain, la bouche pleine.

\- **Et puis sérieux, tu joues à Mario ? Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts.**

\- **Et moi je ne pensais pas que tu te goinfrerais de chocolat lorsque je te retrouverais.**

\- **Ta gueule.**

Il ne sut pas si Matt avait deviné qu'il avait touché un point sensible et s'était bien gardé d'appuyer dessus, ou s'il avait simplement eu peur, mais il n'avait pas non plus osé toucher à une seule des tablettes amoncelées dans les placards par la suite.

Mello n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de lui et s'était lassé de pointer son arme sur lui, et Matt avait prit ses marques dans le petit appartement, se faisant son propre chemin dans la mafia. Le blond ne le lui avait pas montré, mais il avait surveillé celui-ci du coin de l'oeil, vigilant et silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que Matt vive la même chose que lui.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il déboula dans le bureau de son supérieur lorsqu'il referma trop durement sa main sur le bras du brun, le revolver déjà dégainé et dirigé vers la tête de l'homme qui se tassa derrière son bureau à sa vue, se souvenant peut-être de la situation semblable lorsque Mello lui même ne s'était pas laissé faire. La dernière fois.

\- **Lâchez le.** l'homme s'exécuta, reculant prudemment derrière le bureau.

Il y eut une série d'ordres secs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus ce genre de comportement vis à vis de Matt, comme il n'y en avait plus vis à vis de lui, et le mafieux se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir, le visage en sueur et le bureau résonnant encore de la porte qui claquait.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant que Matt sembla réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, se débattant pour que la poigne ferme de Mello sur son bras se relâche, obtenant finalement un peu de leste dans le craquement hargneux d'une tablette de chocolat que le blond entamait.

Mello ne parlait pas cependant, se contentant de le traîner vers l'immeuble où ils se cachaient pour le moment, et Matt dû attendre que la porte se referme sur eux pour enfin obtenir un regard de sa part.

Les prunelles bleues semblaient s'être fissurées pendant le trajet, laissant s'échapper le masque de dureté qui les avait couvertes tout ce temps, et pendant un instant il cru reconnaitre ce regard plus doux qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois, une nuit d'été et d'alcool qui s'oubliait. Puis les prunelles s'assombrirent et les mots claquèrent, remontant de plus loin encore.

\- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Near ?**

\- **C'est lui qui m'a dit que je ferais mieux de te rejoindre.** avoua Matt.

\- Il **croit quoi ? Que je suis trop nul pour le battre ? Que j'ai besoin de toi ?** tempêta le blond.

\- **Je pense qu'il avait peur que tu te sentes seul. Tu n'as jamais aimé ça même si tu repoussais tout le monde. Tu revenais toujours vers les autres. Vers nous. Vers Near.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre ?!**

\- **Near s'est toujours inquiété pour toi, il aurait préféré que vous collaboriez**. souffla le brun.  
\- **C'est facile de jouer les bons samaritains quand on est le meilleur.** la hargne était toujours présente, mais Mello n'avait plus le courage de se contrarier, agressant à peine la tablette de chocolat qui fondait entre ses doigts.

\- **Tu as déjà gagné contre lui et il l'a reconnu.** la réalisation était brutale et intense, une odeur entêtante de fumée âcre qui lui revenait.

C'était le parfum d'un shampoing à la madeleine qui se dégageait de ses cheveux cette nuit là, couverte par la cigarette, mais bel et bien présent. Matt avait sûrement commencé à fumer pour cette raison là aussi, en plus du stress, et du besoin de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Pour se souvenir.

Mello lui, semblait ne pas se souvenir, le fixant sans comprendre et cherchant quand il avait bien pu gagner face à Near. Etre meilleur que lui, obtenir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas.

- **Cette nuit là tu l'as su que tu avais gagné. Mais je comprendrais que tu aies préféré l'oublier, j'essayais de ne pas y penser non plus...** souffla Matt, prit d'un doute.

\- **Je m'en souviens.**

Mello ne le fixait que parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder alors qu'il se souvenait de ce temps où tout avait paru plus simple. Rien n'avait été calculé, et ce n'était que l'alcool qui l'avait entraîné au-dessus de Matt, l'alcool et l'envie de posséder quelque chose que Near n'aurait jamais. Pas qu'il croit en une relation romantique entre les deux, mais il avait voulu gagner cette nuit là.

C'était bien parce que Matt avait préféré le suivre que de rester avec Near qu'il l'avait laissé faire, pour se dire que cette fois il était plus attrayant, il donnait envie de venir, il passait avant Near. Peut-être que cette fois là aussi, Near avait dit à Matt de le suivre pour le protéger.

Etrangement, il ne pouvait pas se réfugier derrière cette excuse, brisant un carré de chocolat entre ses dents et détournant finalement les yeux de la silhouette de Matt et ses yeux qui ne comprenaient pas.

Si au début il avait tâché de ne pas y penser, il avait bientôt dû s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer, pour pouvoir venir le chercher et l'arracher aux griffes de ce porc. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, sans cette nuit là. Heureusement Matt ne comprenait pas, ne devinait pas.

 **Sérénité**

Il avait la nuque renversée en arrière, une cigarette agonisante entre ses lèvres sûrement encore tièdes mais perdant déjà de leur couleur.

Les journalistes auraient tout fait pour zoomer sur son visage, sans honte, et Mello détourna la tête de l'écran, ne souhaitant pas en voir plus. Il n'avait jamais voulu voir mourir Matt, et encore moins l'envoyer à la mort. Near non plus sûrement, mais le placer à ses côtés l'avait mit en danger.

Il repensa au sang qui couvrait en partie le visage du brun à l'écran, et effleura le brûlure qui déchirait son propre visage, se demandant si c'était un ironique clin d'oeil qui amusait le hasard, avant de secouer la tête, la gorge nouée.

Les quelques temps passés avec Matt avaient été reposants. Malgré la fumée de cigarette, malgré les piques, malgré les erreurs, Matt l'avait tiré de son sombre quotidien, illuminant un peu l'appartement et faisant fondre le chocolat glacé entre ses lèvres.

Il avait passé des heures dans le canapé, penché sur une console sans lui adresser la parole, bruyant quand même, et d'autres étendu dans son lit alors que Mello le surplombait, debout au pied de celui-ci, le regard sombre et des insultes au bord des lèvres parce qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Matt s'en fichait royalement, se contentant de le contempler, et il savait à quoi il pensait, il lisait les souvenirs dans ses yeux comme son corps frissonnait en mémoire de cette nuit là.

Matt n'avait jamais tenté de le toucher étrangement, comme devinant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, et s'était contenté d'attendre les aveux, les épaules secouées de soubresauts et le visage caché par ses mèches pâles, pour finalement effleurer son dos et finalement refermer sa main sur son épaule, et n'avait pas posé de question.

Il n'en avait jamais posée, maintenant qu'il y repensait, le laissant poser les siennes, souvent inutiles et peu importantes, et attendant qu'il réponde de lui-même aux questions muettes que trahissait son regard. Et il y avait répondu, peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, évoquant ce qu'il avait vécu, les raisons de ses actes, que ce soit en paroles ou en gestes.

Il avait supporté la fumée de cigarette, branché son mp4 sur les enceintes pour son anniversaire et écouté sa musique et acheté la dernière version de son jeu préféré, il avait distraitement effleuré ses cheveux un soir où il s'était endormi sur sa console sans parvenir à vaincre un boss, et avait fait un pas en avant menaçant lorsqu'un mafieux s'était trop approché de lui.

Il l'avait couvert quand cela avait été nécessaire. Matt lui, s'était sacrifié pour trouver l'identité de Kira, et Mello ne savait pas si c'était pour lui, lui qui avait mal forgé son plan, ou pour Near qui le premier l'avait envoyé à ses côtés.

Qu'importait à qui la faute. Il était mort, descendu par balle, et les journalistes zoomaient sur son visage ensanglanté.

Mello coupa la télévision.

Peut-être Matt était il en paix avec ses propres démons maintenant. Peut-être que lui le serait aussi lorsque viendrait son tour.

Il n'en était même pas certain, ses souvenirs s'enroulant paresseusement au plus profond de son esprit, des zones d'ombres qu'il ne voulait pas illuminer et que Matt avait aidé à plonger dans les ténèbres.

Il y avait ce souvenir lumineux malgré la nuit d'été où il avait prit place, qui lui revenait avec d'autant plus de force qu'il n'était plus là.

Est-ce que Matt avait eu le temps de comprendre que c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs et qu'il ne regrettait pas ?


End file.
